Silver Wings
by theWingedWolfAlchemist
Summary: "I shook open my wings to let them stretch. I looked into the mirror and barely managed to stifle a shriek. My wings...were now shinning a bright, silvery color...the exact color of my Mark." Post MAX, pre Untamed. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: A Night in Tulsa

**Yay! My first crossover! This first chapter is kinda long, but hey, the more details, the more you can paint a pretty picture inside you're head! Takes place after Max and before Untamed. Here is the full summary:**

**Max and the flock are heading to Tulsa, Oklahoma to search for info on their new enemy, Mr. Chu. But then unexpected happens; Max gets specially Marked by the vampyre Goddess, Nyx, and is sent away from the flock to the Tulsa House of Night, where she meets Zoey and her gang. But when strange events occur, and Stevie Rae and the other undead fledglings get their humanity back again, Max and Zoey must join together to stop Nerfret and the darkness that surround the House of Night from taking over. Will they be able to do it? or will all hope crash and burn? And what does Mr. Chu have to do with this?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Night or Maximum Ride or any characters in both series**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Max? I'm staaarrrrrrrrrrving! Can't we go find like a McDonald's or something?" I heard Nudge say and, as if on cue, her stomach gave a loud grumble. It was almost dark out, maybe about seven. We were flying (You know, _without a plane_. A quick intro: Me and my 'flock', Fang, and Iggy(who's blind), were maybe 14, just like me, Nudge, who was roughly 11, the Gasman (don't ask), who was about 8, and Angel, who was in the 6 range, were all 98% human, 2% avian, aka: bird. And yeah, we all have wings and can all fly.) over the eastern part of Oklahoma. We were on our way to Tulsa to search for some info on this guy called Mr. Chu (I still laugh every time I hear that...) who so happened to have something to do with the world coming to an end. And I keep being told that I have to save it. The world, I mean. No pressure or anything.

We had been flying for a few hours already, and Nudge gets hungry faster than the rest of us do. And it was getting dark anyway, so time to find a place to hunker down for the night. "OK guys, look around for a Mickey D's or some fast food place," I said, because I'm just that good of a leader, "And find a place to hunker down for the night." I heard a chorus of "Yeahs," and "OKs," and, out of the corner of my eye, Fang nodded silently. He wasn't what you would call the 'social' person of our flock. Thin and pale as a vampire, and wears mostly black, like most Goth people wear. And recently, I've been going out with him, but on our first date, it ended with M-geeks (crazy, blood thirsty robots that were designed to be the next 'super human' or something like that.) coming after our butts.

Five minutes later, instead of a McDonald's, we found a Sonic that was almost, but not quite, deserted. With my raptor vision, I could see a small group of two girls, one had long black hair and looked partly Indian and had tattoos that framed her face, which were the color of sapphire and intricately woven(did I just seriously just think that? I'm so not the type of girl who goes around using _those_words in my head). The other girl had long hair, too, and looked like a Barbie doll who spent alot of time in front of a mirror. Both were maybe about 16. And a old lady, also with long, gray hair, that looked to be a grandmother to the tattoo girl. They looked like they were waiting on someone.

We flew over to the back near the Dumpster, hovered for a minute, and then dropped with lightning speed. When we were around 30 feet from the ground, we snapped out our wings and floated lightly to the ground, landing silently. Nobody would notice. After that we covered our wings with our old windbreakers and walked around the building, trying our best to act casual, as in "Me? Fly? Nah."

I walked up to one of the kiosks and pulled out my very own handy-dandy-never-seems-to-run-out-of-money credit card, and I pressed the button.

"Welcome to Sonic, How may I help you?" a very way-too prepy lady's voice crackled though the little speaker.

"Umm…Can I get…" Suddenly I coughed very loudly and violently. Fang looked at me worriedly, as did the rest of the flock. The group of people that I saw coming in looked over with curious looks. When it was over, I mouthed to Fang, "I'm fine". He nodded and stepped back. I tried again. "Can I get four…"Again, I coughed loudly, but not as violently as the first time. Ugh, I hope I'm not catching anything.

When that was over, Fang looked at me and said, "Just let me handle it."

"OK," I said.

He walked over to the kiosk and said, "Can I get four SuperSonic Cheeseburgers, three Large Jumbo popcorn Chickens, and two Route 44 Cokes."

"Umm…OK…" the lady said slowly, "Would you like anything else?"

"Yes," He looked at me, "What do you want?"

"Umm…Same thing," I replied.

"OK, and Iggy?"

"Same," Iggy said.

"Gazzy?"

"Yurp," he said, and suddenly the air smelled like dead fish. Literally.

"Jeez, Gazzy, did you have to that in public?" I held my nose while I said this, so it sounded all nasal like. "And what the heck is 'Yurp'?"

He gave me a huge smile and high-fived Iggy. Boys. So now you know why his name is the Gasman.

"OK…" Fang was trying to keep from laughing, "So make that four times what I just ordered."

"OK…anything else?"

Nudge came over and said, "I'll have…how many chicken strips are there in the chicken strip dinner?"

"Four, Ma'am."

"OK, then I'll have four chicken strip dinners, three large sizes of tater-tots, and two Route 44 Dr. Peppers."

Angel came up with Total, Our miniature talking/flying/annoying dog. Again, please don't ask. It's a really long story. If you don't know, just read the freaking books. That's the reason why they are there for you.

"I'll have the same!" Angel said.

Total barked in agreement. I was glad he didn't speak, so we can keep with the whole "We're just normal kids with a dog and not mutant bird kids with a talking/flying dog on the run." thing.

"So make that three time what she ordered," Fang continued, "Did you get it all?"

"Umm…" The woman sounded like she wasn't sure about us, like we were just some pranksters pulling a joke on the. "Is this a joke?" she said finally.

"No, this isn't." Fang said. I was smiling. I thought it was funny how everyone gaped at how much food we ate. The looks on their faces…

"OK…your order will be out in a few." And with a tiny little click that only could be heard by us, she got off the line.

I sighed in contentment and gave a little cough. Jeez, I really hope I don't come down with something. I don't want some exotic disease that only birds get. That would be a major set back.

Everyone was chatting happily and there was no one trying to attack us, Erasers(human-wolf hybrids that keep attacking us, but are exstint now.), Flyboys (Robo Erasers with wings), or M-geeks. I was leaning against Fang, and he had an arm draped around me. For a little moment, I worried what tomorrow would bring. What will we find there at the Institute about Mr. Chu? Will we even _find_ the Institute?

_Don't doubt yourself, Max. Doubt is the worst thing that could go though your head. Especially when your about to go on the offence._

_Why hello there, Mr. Voice, so nice of you to ruin the good moment. _Yes I have my very own Voice inside my head, telling me what to do. What, you don't have one? Just go to the pharmacy section of your local Wal-Mart and ask for a can of "Mr. Voice". The only possible side effects are grenade-sized explosions that make you feel like your brains will scatter if you don't hold your head inside your mind. _And what do you mean by that?_

_In a few minutes something will come and change you life forever, and then you'll know._

_Know what?_

_You will see._ Jeez, I hate it when he/she/it(Cause I really don't know) does that.

Fang turned to me and said, "Voice?" Cause he just knows me that well. I nodded. "What's he telling you this time?"

"Just more fortune-cookie crap."

He nodded, just as Iggy lifted his head. "There's someone coming." He spoke. Since he was blinded forever by the lab's, Aka: The School,(Where we got in our 'condition') mad-scientists, what we call the whitecoats, who were trying to 'improve' his vision, he was our usual alarm system to anyone/thing that tried to sneak up on us, since he has more sensitive ears than any of us. So when he said this, I instantly jumped up and did a 360 in place. I didn't see anything. Nothing. Zilch. Nada.

I turn to Fang, who obviously went though the same process that I just went though. He got the same results as I did.

"Where is he?" I asked Iggy.

"I dunno, I can't hear 'em anymore."

That was weird. But I didn't let down my guard.

Suddenly, I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up, and I turned around to find a guy with the same tattoos as the girl and the muscular guy, except his were a little different, three feet away from me. Instantly I jumped up and did a roundhouse kick to his gut. He easily dodged my kick with incredible speed. Fang and the others quickly got up and attacked him with all their might. He quickly dodged them as effortlessly as he dodged my roundhouse. Dang, was this guy fast! Faster than anything we had come across. He dodged them with the speed of light, maybe literally. I could see that the flock was tiring out fast. So I quickly jumped back in and tried to get in some good punches.(Just so you know, I had observed this all within a matter of about 4 seconds. He really was fast)

Suddenly, he was gone. I was just punching air. I did another 360 to find that he had completely disappeared. Where the heck did he go?

"Where the heck did he go?" Gazzy said.

"I dunno, maybe we scared him off," Iggy said hopefully.

"I dunno, either, but whatever he was, he's gone now."

_Or so I hope._ I thought to myself.

_He will be back,_ my annoying Voice said.

_When?_ I asked, expecting the usual not-answering-any-of-my-questions-when-I-wanted-it-to thing. And guess what happened. Nothing. Surprised much?

There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see the guy there again. How does he do that? I wonder very briefly, because no sooner than I had turned around the guy said in a loud, deep but ringing voice, "Maximum Ride! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" He then pointed one long, bony finger at my forehead, and all hell broke loose inside my head, which made me black out.

* * *

**So...what do you think? Did you like it? I'm just posting this chapter just to see if it's good. Guess how I'm going to see how it's good? By your fabulous reviews! So...Review already! Please?............**

**ps, bad reviews are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2: Marked? WTH?

**Finally! It's up! The second chapter to Silver Wings! It took me forever to write it, but yay! I did include some FAXness and some flock humor. I like to thank all thoses who reviewed(you know who you are), those who faved (you know who you are), and those who put this story on alert(again you all know who you are). Enjoy!**

**And the stupid Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the House of Night, or any characters in both stories, Happy now? On with the story then!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Yeah, I know. The world famous Maximum Ride, the fearless, unstoppable, undefeatable Maximum Ride, just blacked out. Whoop-de-freakin'-do. Anyway, when I eventually woke up, I could only process four things:

1. What the hell just happened?

2. Pain

3. Pain

And you all can guess the last one

4. More freakin' pain

It all seemed to be in directed at the front of my forehead, directly in the center. But it had been a long while since my last major brain attack, and this was a different kind of pain. Not as bad as one that would make my want to kill myself, but bad enough to make me pass out.

When I slowly opened my eyes, I could tell that we were still at Sonic. And that I was on the ground. So that question's out. Only about a zillion more to go.

Five pairs of birdkid eyes stare down at me with the same worried expressions. Even Fang was showing signs of worry. And then another three pairs that were unfamiliar, but I recognized them as the girls from the table across the patio place.

I instantly jumped up onto my feet and stood in a fighting stance, ready to rip these strangers throats out. Fang raced up to me and put a hand on my shoulder and said to me, "Max, calm down. These people are here to help you. Or at least that's what Angel said."

"Yeah, Max," Angel spoke up, "They won't hurt us," Did I mention she's a mind reader? So I relax a tinsy-tiny bit when she said that, but I did not let down guard.

When Fang made sure that I wasn't going to attack anyone, Angel looked up at the two teenagers and said, "Can you explain what happened to Max now?"

"Sure," said the girl with the funky tats all over her face, "My name is Zoey Redbird, leader of the Dark Daughters and High-Priestess in training at the Tulsa House of Night. And you have just gotten Marked."

"What?" I said coldly and narrowed my eyes. Were these people messing with me? Were they working for Mr. Chu? Itex? The School, maybe? A thousand possibilities ran through my head.

"She said," Miss Barbie doll said snidely, "That you've just been Marked. As in, you're now a fledging, who will be turning into a vampyre."

"What, a vampire?" All of the flock, including me, very nearly shouted in unison.

"Yes, but spelled with a y, not a i," Zoey looked confused for a moment.

We all looked at each other for a moment, and we all busted into laughter. "You, mean, " I breathed out in between breaks of laughing, "That I'm…turning…into a…vampyre?" that last word brought on a whole new round of laughter. Zoey got even more confused, and Barbie Doll was getting really pissed off. Only the grandma stayed calm.

"Well yes, but…," Zoey started, but we started laughing even harder.

"Guys! Chill! She's telling the truth," Angel shouted at us, whom I just noticed was the only flock member not laughing. Our laughter died down almost as soon as it started, and maybe five seconds later, it died down completely, leaving Gazzy and Iggy trying to suppress giggles.

I stood there staring at Angel with shock. She never yelled at us, ever. This shocked me even more than me becoming a fledging. "Angel, we believe you, OK?" I said slowly, "We didn't mean to upset you, and I'm sorry."

Angel looked at me, then at Fang, then at Nudge, and then at Gazzy and Iggy. She looked down and shyly said, "It's ok, I just got a little ticked off at you laughing at them, that's all," She looked up again with a smile on her face.

I turned to Zoey, "OK, so am I really turning into a vampyre?"

Zoey sighed, "Yes you are."

"How long will that take?"

"Oh, about four years, then you'll be a full vampyre. Right now your just a fledgling."

"OK," I took a deep breath. "Anything else I should know about before I take off?"

"Umm… You could possibly choke on your own blood and die if you don't go to the House of Night, because you need a full vampyre around to keep you from dying. And even then you might still die." Great. Now I have to go and live them for four years. And I will die if I don't. For four freaking long years. How the hell am I supposed to live without my flock for four freaking years! Anyone of us could have an expiration date pop out on the back of our necks (It's true, I've seen Erasers have them. Even my own half-brother, Ari, had one) and be dead within a few days. And we couldn't do anything about it!

"And that is suppose to make me feel better…how?"

She shrugged, "I just thought you'd like to know."

"OK…" I said slowly, "So, will I have to leave, right now?"

"Right now would be the best. Do you have anything you can bring with you?"

"Umm…" Great, now I have to come up with a story about how I don't have anything but the backpack. I don't think the words 'I'm a birdkid on the run from evil mad-scientists who want to kill me' will work out very much. "We're from New Jersey and was just visiting our relatives, and when we got off the plane, all of our luggage got lost. So now all we got are our backpacks."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll lend you something when we get to the House of Night. You'll love it there!" Zoey said, like that hyper-pixie Alice in that Twilight movie (Nudge made me watch it thirty times in a row, and I actually thought it was a good movie, up until 'bout the fifth time she made me watch it. Huh, strange to think about vampires, when now I've actually met one, and I have a feeling that she doesn't sparkle.) She turned and started walking away, but then rounded on me and said, "Wait, are you and your family," She flicked a glance at the flock, "Believers in that freaking 'People of Faith' crap?"

"Umm…no I don't think so," Actually, none of us ever really thought about religious stuff. I mean, we've only prayed once in a church in New York, and that was, what, a millions years ago? Feels like it.

"Good, then we'll be taking off now," She still had a tad look of confusion across her face, as if it wasn't normal that people like us didn't know about vampyres. Which we didn't. Zoey turned away and started walking back towards her grandma and Barbie Doll.

"Wait, can I talk with my fl-group for a minute?"

"Sure." And she walked off.

I turned to my flock. Nudge and Angel were almost about to burst into tears. The Gasman was just blinking and looking straight ahead, as if the news hadn't set in yet. Iggy looked like he was ready to rip someone's throat out. And Fang (I think of the irony only later) had his trademark 'totally expressionless' face, but, since I know him better than anybody, I could see that he wasn't taking this vampyre thing so well. But when I turned around, they all stopped and looked at me, their eyes (except Iggy's, of course) wide with shock.

"What?" I crossed my arms.

"What the heck is on your forehead?" Nudge exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?"

"That moon…," Fang murmured, as Nudge went to her backpack and extracted a tiny compact mirror (I think that was a gift from my mother) and handed it to me.

"What the…" I had a perfect outline of a crescent moon, a dazzling color of sapphire. I also noticed that it was the same color as Zoey's tattoos that framed her face. And I notice that it was just that, an outline. No special designs or anything near what Zoey had.

"Uhh…Zoey? Is this supposed to be there?"

"Oh yeah," She called, "It's your Mark. Later on after you complete the Change, it will become filled in, and more designs will appear."

"Oh."

Again, I turned back to my flock. Flock was in same state as stated above. 'Cept a little more freaked out. Nudge looked up and said, "I don't want you to go Max, but I don't want you to die either."

"I'm not going to die, sweetie," I tried to soothe her, "And I'm not going to go away. I'll just be here for the next four years. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah, but you won't be with us," Angel said, a tear sliding down her cheek. I walk over to them and hug them both. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," I said, giving a little cough. Damn vampyre thing. "I'll miss both of you."

Nudge and Angel nodded, and stepped away. I turn to Gazzy, who was now sitting down on the ground leaning against the picnic table, and walk over to him. As I walk over there I see a small tear coming out of the corner of his eyes. I quickly pick him up and smooth away the tear with my thumb. "Don't cry, sweetie, I not leaving you forever. I'll be back someday."

"Yeah," He said through a sob, "But that would be in four years, right? And that's going to take forever." He's only eight, but this guy can get shut in a padded cell with Iggy, a juice box and some jell-o and he and Iggy'll make something explode. He's a fighter, everyone in my flock are. It takes a lot to make anyone of these people cry me. Even Angel can get a broken arm and not shed a single tear. But losing a flock me, including me, is like losing a heart; you can't function without it. We're all one big family. We love each other like brothers and sisters, maybe even stronger. This hurt, a lot.

I let go of Gazzy and turned to Iggy, who now was sitting next to Gazzy on the table itself and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and looked me directly in my eyes (how the hell does he do that?) and said, "So, you're a vampyre now, huh?"

"Yep," I said.

"Goin' to be suckin' out some blood soon?"

I smacked him, "No, but I'll suck yours out if you keep talking like that."

"Oooo I'm soooo scared," He smirked and leaned down to give me a hug, "Yeah, I'll miss your bossiness"

"Uh-huh, and I'll miss your jokingness." We both laughed a little and he let go of me and I walked over to where Fang was standing. From the look on his face, he still wasn't taking this all too well. He looked down at me and gave me one of his rare smiles. Although this one was weak, it still filled me up with joy just seeing it. "I'm going to miss that smile," I say to him.

Instead of speaking, he takes me up in his arms and kisses me. This kiss is nothing like all of the other times we kissed. This was smooth, intense, and longing, all mixed together. But, unlike all the other times he kissed me, I didn't run away. Instead, I kissed him back, the same longing-ness flowing through. I was vaguely aware of my surroundings, sounds of gagging and 'get a room' (probably Gazzy and Iggy) and 'Aww's (Angel and Nudge). But I paid no attention. Finally Fang releases me and ends our kiss all too soon. He takes his hand and starts tracing the crescent moon on my forehead. "I will miss doing that," He says, giving my forehead one last kiss.

We stare into each others eyes for a moment, then I stepped away from him, and address the flock, "OK guys, Nick's the leader," I say, using Fang's old fake name when we don't want people knowing our real names. And I was very well aware of people watching. I point at Fang to let them know I'm talking about him, and I see Gazzy tracing Fang's name into Iggy hand, letting him know what I meant, "And I don't want any trouble, you will do what he says, no matter what. Comprede?" They all nodded. "OK then, guys, I…" But I didn't even finish, and never got to finish, because the flock all came over and hugged me; a big group hug.

"Bye, Max," I heard them say, almost in unison, "We'll miss you,"

"I'll miss you to," I said weakly, 'cause you know I'm one for a big Hallmark moment. One by one they let go, and I gave each one of them one last look, then I turned and made my way over to my new life as a vampyre fledgling.

As I walked, I felt a tingling sensation where my new Mark was. But I wrote it off as an aftershock of the new tattoo. Well, until later when Zoey said, "Looks like we have another specially Marked fledgling."

* * *

**How was that? I did promise some FAXness, didn't I? Might be it for a while, though. Can I get a review please?**

**Oh, and I have a new forum called 'Our very own Flock'. If you love Maximum Ride roleplays, then you should check it out and join!**


	3. Chapter 3: Working For Weak Humans

**I don't own Maximum Ride or House of Night, blah, blah, blah, and all that goody good stuff. All I own is the plot. Sorry if any descriptions of the House of Night characters/pets/school stuff are off. It's been awhile since I've read the book series. So don't nag on that part. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Working For Weak Humans

When we eventually got to the House of Night, Zoey showed me into the girls' dorm room, and showed me where I would be sleeping at for the next four years (Yeah, still not to happy at that thought.). "I'll show you around the campus later," she said to me when we got to the main gate, "Right now we need to go to my room so we can cover your new Mark additions."

Zoey had already filled me in on everything that goes around at the House of Night, like how they have a nocturnal schedule, how the students were called third formers on though sixth former, and all the basic classes I could take and other stuff. So all I had to do was see Neferet, the High-Priestess to get my schedule, and to cover up my new Mark additions. Now, instead of just an outline of a crescent moon, it now had little designs on either side of it that looked like feathers, three on each side, maybe three inches long. "Wait, why do I have to cover it up? Isn't it normal to have a tattoo on your forehead?"

"Yeah," Miss Barbie Doll, whom I learned was named Aphrodite, said. "But some people don't have extra tattoos like you or Zoey does. And those people don't need to know."

That reminded me, "Are you a vampyre, too?"

"Yes I am," she said without hesitation. But I saw her eyes widen just the slightest, and knew she was lying.

"Then where's your Mark?"

"I have it covered up, retard." I was seriously starting to hate this chick.

"Why are you lying?" I dared to ask.

Her eyes narrowed, "What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Your eyes widened when I asked you if you're a vampyre, and when I asked you where your Mark was, you made a sarcastic response, like you were getting angry for me asking you questions. Kinda makes me think, you know?"

Oh, boy, did she look mad. I was kinda half expecting her to slap me. But that's when Zoey said, "Cool it, Aphrodite, we need to stay quiet now. I don't want any of the teachers' knowing we snuck out." Now I had more questions. Why were they sneaking out in the first place? I doubt they knew I was going to be Marked, did they?

But I had to wait; actions first, questions later.

The campus was freaking huge! It had tall, old looking buildings that had strange looking carvings on them. We were walking towards what I thought was the girls dorm area, a three-story structure that had the same olden feel to them as the others did. Most of the lights that I could see looked more like modern streetlights that dotted here and there along concrete sidewalks that led to all of the old buildings. Most of the trees that stood here and there were completely bare, their leaves already fallen to the ground. A statue of a beautiful woman cupping a crescent moon, whom I supposed was their – now my – Goddess, Nyx, dominated the front part of a building.

When we walked into the common room, it was completely deserted. "Everyone is eating breakfast in the dining room," Zoey said, "Or the cafeteria, as it should be called. We've just gotten up."

"Oh," I said. I almost forgot they had a nocturnal schedule. I was going to have a hard time staying awake in class. As we walked, Aphrodite said that she needed to take off her make up and reapply it, so that left Zoey and me alone.

When we got into Zoey's room, a room with two four-poster beds, she said, "In the bathroom-which is right over there-there is a bottle of concealer. Use it to cover up your mark,"

"Umm, I don't wear make up," I told her.

"Your gunna have to," she retorted, "Trust me, it's for your own good."

"Fine," I growled. I didn't mean to, but I was getting crankier and crankier by the minute. If she said anymore, I think I just might snap, and for those of you just joining in on the misadventures of Maximum Ride, that wouldn't be a pretty sight. I really, really needed some sleep.

I stomped my way into the bathroom, shut the door, locked it, and took off my windbreaker. I checked to make sure that I had enough room and I stretched my wings, all thirteen feet of 'em. My wings were brown, with black and white flecks in the middle and on the tips of my feathers. It felt good to stretch them out. It seemed like it's been forever ago that I was flying high, then life got even more dramatic when I got Marked. But in reality, it was only just a few hours. Amazing how life can change that much in such a short amount of time.

_If you think that was all so fast, then you're not going to be ready for what's about to come._

_What's supposed to come, then, Voice? Am I gunna turn into a werewolf, too?_Ok, I was only kidding. I mean, if vampyres exist, why not a werewolf? But as soon as I thought that I instantly feared what he would say. I didn't want to become something I usually fought on a daily basis. –Cough–Erasers–Cough**– **

But to my relief, he said: _No, but remember how I kept telling you that you were special?_

_Yeah, everyone tells me I'm special. What's it to ya?_

_Well, lets just say you're about to find out just how special you are._

Great, more freakin' fortune cookie crap. Just what I needed.

I then decided that I needed a shower. So I took one, letting the water fall down my back and onto my wings, stretching them out a little. The flock and I really never get the chance to take nice, hot showers every day. So when the chance comes, we take it for granted.

After about ten minutes, I heard a knock on the bathroom door and Zoey shout, "You need to hurry up and get outta there! Class starts in twenty minutes, and you still need to get your schedule!"

I sighed. "Be right out!" I shouted, then turned off the water, and started to dry myself off. Then I put on my clothes that I had been wearing, a white T-shirt that had seen better days, a pair of jeans, and my combat boots. I slipped my wings into the big slits in my shirt, folded them up neat and tight, and pulled my windbreaker back on. I saw a bottle on the counter next to the sink that was labeled: Concealer. So I grabbed it and covered up the extra tattoos on my forehead.

When I got out of the bathroom, Zoey was sitting on her bed with her eyes closed. She looked to be focusing on something in her thoughts. Almost like she was talking to someone mentally.

But when I walked in, she opened her eyes and got up. She was about to say something, probably about hurrying to class, when her eyes fell down to my clothes.

"Why are you wearing…Oh, duh! You don't have anything else to wear! My bad, here," she ran over to her closet and started to throw a bunch of stuff out. When she stood up, there was now a big pile of clothes near the closet, "Here, catch," and tossed a black hoodie in my general direction. I caught it with ease.

"Why can't I just wear what I've got on?" I said.

"Because you need to have something with the third former symbol on it, and that's the only one I have that might be about your size."

I had no idea what my size was, so I just shrugged and pulled it on over my windbreaker.

After that, we walked down the hall, cross the common room, and into the courtyard. Where we ran into something.

Not a something – someone. A tall, slender woman who looked to be about twenty with long, brown hair and bright green eyes smiled warmly, a smile that I instantly disliked, at us and said, "Why, I was just looking for you, Zoey. I heard that we have a new student on board, and I was going to have you show her around. I guess you've already shown her around?"

"Yes I have," Zoey replied. I didn't dare say anything about how she hadn't shown me around.

"Well then, that wonderful," she didn't say it like it was wonderful. Her gaze went to me. "Welcome to the House of Night, my name is Neferet, High-Priestess at this House of Night," Oh, so this was the big honcho at this place. Makes me hate her even more."I just need your name so I can get your schedule written up, what's your name?"

"Max," I said in a bored voice.

"You know, when you become a fledging vampyre, you are reborn into another life. Like starting all over. So you are free to change your name if you like."

"Nope," I said, popping the p on the last syllable, "My full name is Maximum Ride, and I personally _like _the name, so I don't think I'm gunna change it." After all, I had named myself.

Zoey's eyes widen in surprise at my name, while Neferet just narrowed her eyes like I did something wrong. Yep, I was definitely not liking her. Her whole aura (no, I can't read auras now, just an expression) just felt...wrong. Not human, more...dark. Herself physically was warm, welcoming. Her eyes, however, told a different story. Hmm...

I didn't think about it for too long, because as soon as I thought it, her eyes became normal again. I think I just imagined it.

"Well," Neferet said, "That's a lovely name. It won't take too long to make your schedule, I think you'll be able to attend first hour, but not the first few minutes though. Oh well."

"Umm...that's OK with me," I said.

"Good. Well, I'm off. You need to get to class Zoey, Max here will see you later."

"Umm...OK," Zoey said, "I'll see you later Max."

Crap. I didn't want to go alone with Neferet. Not that I was a big sissy or something. I just didn't want to...Ah, never mind. I don't trust her and the only person I think I can trust is Zoey.

_You can trust Zoey_, my annoying voice popped in, _But you need to watch Neferet. There is something about her that you need to keep an eye on. She is not human._

_Well, no duh she isn't human! She's a vampyre!_

_That maybe true, but something all vampyre's have is humanity. She has next to none._

"Fine, I'll keep that in mind."

"Excuse me?" Crap, I spoke aloud.

"Nothing, I was just muttering to myself. I'll see you later Zoey."

"O-ok," she said, and walked off to the cafeteria.

"Wait, Zoey!," Neferet called, "I almost forgot! Would you mind it if Max here was your roommate?"

She smiled, "Sure, that's okay with me!" And ran the rest of the way to the cafeteria. I watched as she paused in front of the doors to what I took was the cafeteria. She tooked a deep breath, paused for another moment, open the doors and walked in.

I've always had great eyesight, thanks to the mad-evil scientists at the School. I also could see well in the dark, but I couldn't see that well. Hmm..maybe it's a vampyre thing.

* * *

Neferet looked around to make sure that Max did not follow her into the copy room. She was still seated in the other room, talking to one of the professors. Good. Neferet pulled out her cell phone to make a call.

"Hello?" a woman picked up the line.

"This is Neferet, I need to speak with Mr. Chu please."

"One moment."

A moment pause, then a man picks up the phone. "This is Mr. Chu speaking."

'This is Neferet, High Priestess of the House of Night in Tulsa, Oklahoma."

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Neferet. You have some news?"

"Yes. I have some information regarding the human/avian experiments. One of them, their leader, in fact, was recently Marked as a vampyre fledging."

Mr. Chu paused for a moment, taking it all in. "I did not know that she was vampyre potential. My professors tell me that it was never programed in."

"I did not know either. What shall I do?"

"What does her Mark look like?"

"It looks like a regular Mark. But I could tell that she had some concealer on. She is hiding her extra Marks."

"I see. Well, I want you to keep an eye on her. She is obviously special to the vampyre goddess, Nyx. I also want you to find out what her extra Marks consists of."

"I don't know if I can. She will be Zoey's roommate, which will mean that she might befriend her and her gang of misfits. But I..."

"You _will _find out. No exceptions. And I know you have ways of finding things out, am I right?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Then you should not have any trouble. Goodbye." And then he hung up.

Neferet sighed. She did not like working for weak humans. But someday, she will be able to free Kalona and use her army of undead vampyres to rule this weak world and make it like it was in the old days. But her undead fledglings are really undead anymore. That miscreant fledgling Zoey and her gang gave them they're humanity back, all because of that Stevie Rae. Ugh! She also knew that Zoey, along with the fledgling Aphrodite LaFont, snuck out of the campus to go meet up with Stevie Rae. Speaking of which, there was something stange about Aphrodite. She smelled almost human...

Neferet shook herself. That was impossible! A fledgling could not become human again. It has never happened in history!

_Ding._The sound of the copy machine signaled that it was done. Neferet sighed. All will have to wait. For now.

* * *

**Duh-Dun-DUH! haha XD This is the longest chapter yet! Stay tuned for the next installment of Silver Wings!**

**R&R&R&R&R&R (Read and Review and review and review and review and review?)anyone? That's how many I'll need to post the next chapter...**

**Another thing: Check out my new role-playing Forum: Our very own Flock. yes it's a Maximum Ride forum. Still looking for players!**


End file.
